


Just Tonight

by bi0nicbuckyb



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 16:56:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi0nicbuckyb/pseuds/bi0nicbuckyb





	Just Tonight

Your relationship with Dean was one you couldn’t explain to anyone, even to yourself. To any normal person, it would be described as toxic, unhealthy; but to you, he was your entire world, and not one person’s opinion mattered but your own. No one knew Dean like you did, except for his brother Sam. They were hunters, and didn’t really live the safest lifestyle. Fighting monsters and other creatures that went bump in the night were their specialty. It wasn’t exactly a profession that you shouted to the world. If your family knew that you were involved with a person like Dean, they’d never speak to you again. You’d accepted that though, once your heart had latched onto him and vowed never to let go. He was intoxicating, and you knew the moment you met him that you’d follow him to the ends of the Earth. .

The only problem was, Dean didn’t want a relationship at all. In fact, you weren’t even sure he felt the same way. Sam told you it was because of the lifestyle they led, that he didn’t want you to get hurt, but you weren’t convinced. Dean kept his guard up around you most of the time, especially on hunts, but put a little whiskey in his veins and he was flirtatious and downright adorable. You didn’t pressure him in regards to moving your relationship, or whatever it was, any further. Being in his presence, but not as his girlfriend, was better than not being near him at all. If that put you in danger, so be it.

“Hey!” Dean yelled over the loud music of the bar, his fingers snapping in your face. You jolted back to reality, the pills you’d taken for your anxiety mixing with the glass of rum and coke in front of you making you space out. “You good!?”

His face was mere inches from your own, and you could feel his warm breath on your face; the smell of whiskey and his earthy cologne wrapping you up in a safe, invisible blanket. His hand ghosted at the small of your back, only his fingertips touching your shirt. He looked so out of place here, every other person in the room paling in comparison to his beauty. They were all young adults, probably just freshly twenty-one, looking to get plastered, pass out, and do it all over again the next day. Dean was a man; a weathered, scruff sporting, stubborn, experienced man. Every woman who walked past your table had their eyes fixed on him, and you honestly couldn’t blame them. However, his perfect green eyes were focused only on you, assessing your expression, awaiting your answer.

“Y-yeah,” you stuttered, shaking your head to try and rid yourself of the fog that was clouding your mind. “Drinking was not a good idea when taking my meds.”

You watched his brow furrow, that perfect crease forming between them that you longed to trace with your fingers. His concern for you always made you want to jump his bones. No one ever cared for you the way Dean did, not even your own family.

“We’re getting out of here,” he said loudly in your ear, so you could hear him over the music. He sounded so far away, everything so fuzzy from the pills and booze. “No case is worth seeing you collapse over. Let’s go.”

Oh, right. That’s why you’d been at this stupid college bar in the first place. You were on a case, scoping out the scenery. Several deaths had cropped up in the area over the past week, and neither you, Sam, nor Dean could find any legitimate leads. It was Dean’s idea to go here, thinking that it had to be a young buck causing so much turmoil, due to the mess it made, but it was also an excuse for him to drink his favorite whiskey. You accompanied him gladly; not to drink, but to just be with him even for a little while.

Before you could even protest, Dean took your forearm with a tight grip, and led you out of the bar. It was the first time you’d walked since you got there, your legs wobbly like Jello. You were way more drunk than you realized, the room beginning to spin. It was out of your character to get this fucked up, and you were angry with yourself.

“Fuck!” you shouted when you were finally outside. The cold air felt so good on your face. “I’m so drunk…”

“You weren’t supposed to actually get drunk, you know,” Dean replied, his grip still tight at your wrist as he assessed the sidewalks for any danger lurking amongst the dark alleyways. “We were just supposed to… look like we fit in.”

“Well…” you said, your body beginning to sway. Dean put his large hands on your shoulders to steady you. “I definitely missed that little memo. And your face doesn’t fit in anywhere without a million women staring at it...”

“I can see that,” he answered sarcastically, his brows still connecting in the middle as he watched you sway back and forth.. Your heart leapt in your chest as your drunken mind realized his tone. “And I don’t care who stares at my face. That’s the last thing I’m worried about...”

“You’re mad at me…”

His head tilted to the side just a bit, and his emerald eyes widened slightly. Even his confused expression was attractive. You watched his jaw muscles tense beneath his skin, his tongue peeking out to swipe over his bottom lip. You let out a small sigh as you watched his face, hoping he wouldn’t notice your eyes turn into hearts like a cartoon character..

“Why would you think I was mad at you?”

“Because I got drunk on a case!”

“You drank one rum and Coke, Y/N. Who gets drunk off of one drink?”

“Hey!” you yelled, pointing your finger at his chest. “It was strong!”

“You’re the definition of a lightweight,” he said with a soft smile, the crinkles by his eyes forming slightly. “Come on, let’s get you home, kid.”

Kid. Dean’s favorite nickname for you. It made your blood boil, considering you weren’t a kid, and he had no problem shoving his tongue down your throat once before. You reminded yourself of it every day, so you wouldn’t forget it even happened. Nothing ever came of it, though, much to your dismay. Even though it was only for a few minutes, it was the moment you fell in love so deep with him, there was no turning back. It happened in almost a similar situation to this one, drinking and having fun in the Bunker on a rare night off. He’d caught you off guard, grabbing you by the waist and planting those perfect, plump lips on your own. But that was a long time ago, and not a thing had happened since. In fact, he was more distant from you, and that absolutely killed you. 

Dean’s Impala was parked at the end of the street. He always parked it away from where you were investigating, just in case the perp was around and would know what car he drove. You also knew it was because he didn’t want said perp to get any ideas, and try to damage his baby. He got mad when you tracked mud on her floors. 

“Come on, that’s it…” Dean said, guiding you into the passenger seat, his hand at the small of your back again. “Watch your head there, champ.”

You rested your head against the seat and closed your eyes. Even the Impala smelled like Dean. 

“Where are we going now?” you asked, even though you already knew the answer. 

“I’m taking you back to the motel. You need to sleep this off.”

Dean started the car and the vibration of babies engine was like a kitten’s purr, lulling you into a state of complete comfort. He looked at you once in his peripheral to make sure you weren’t passed out, and drove off to the nearby motel. On the way, in and out of a light sleep, you heard Dean singing his favorite Led Zeppelin song, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel at every drum solo. 

You felt the car stop as Dean pulled into the motel parking lot, cutting the ignition and getting out of the driver’s side door. It creaked every time it opened, so you knew he was making his way around to your side to help you out. You opened your eyes as wide as you could, trying not to rub them for fear of getting mascara in your eyes. His face appeared at the window next to you, before he opened the door. 

“Feel any better?”

“Meh…” you said, brushing your hair out of your face as you slowly got out of the car, with Dean’s help of course. “I’ve been better.”  
Dean chuckled lowly behind you, as he followed you to the big, ugly red door of your motel room. You could hear him fishing for the keys in the pocket of his jeans, before he found the right one and swung the door open. 

“Come on, killer,” he joked, guiding you to the bed. You sat down on the end of it and kicked off your shoes as quickly as possible. 

“God, I fucking hate wearing heels…”

“I thought chicks liked to wear heels?”

“Any girl that actually enjoys wearing heels is my hero.”

“Do they hurt or something? I can’t imagine even walking in them.”

“Last pair of heels I wore was to my prom, and I got the blisters from hell. Not to mention my date threw up on them.”

Dean made a disgusted face, wrinkling up his nose and showing his pearly white teeth slightly. It made you laugh, your heart leaping in your chest. It had been so long since you and Dean had… alone time. 

“Where’s Sam?” you asked suddenly. 

“He’s a town over for the night. Some more activity there today, apparently. We have to meet him over there bright and early.”

“How early is early?”

“Sam’s early…”

You sighed in disgust and flopped back on the bed, rolling your eyes. Sam’s early meant between 5-7am, and boy did you hear it if it was a minute after that. To him, you were wasting precious daylight. You and Dean just wanted one day to sleep past 8 am. 

You could hear Dean bustling about the motel room, making coffee, as you stared at the ugly, wallpapered ceiling above you. The booze that was still left in you was encouraging you to tell Dean how you felt, to just lay it out on the line. Your medicated half was screaming back at you just as loud to keep your stupid mouth shut, and to not ruin what you already had. You sat up and looked around the room for the first time. You’d only just dropped your stuff off here earlier, before heading off to the bar. How did you not see this before? 

“Why is there only one bed?” you asked curiously.   
“Oh, yeah. Um…” Dean said, turning to you and handing you a cup of coffee. You took a sip of the hot liquid, feeling it warm your chest. He remembered how you liked your coffee; two creams, three sugars. His was easy. He liked it black. He sat down next to you on the end of the bed. “This was the only room they had left and it was cheap.”

“Oh…” you said, taking another sip of your coffee. 

“So we’d have to uh, share the bed tonight if that’s cool with you?”

What a stupid fucking question. You wanted to slap him. Who on Earth wouldn’t want to share a bed with Dean Winchester? 

“Y-yeah,” you stuttered, feeling your hand shake around the mug. “That’s cool.”

Dean cleared his throat, sitting up straighter on the bed. You could tell this was just as awkward for him, as it was for you. Neither of you had been alone with each other since the kiss; the kiss you couldn’t shake from your thoughts. Sam was usually always around, which gave you both an excuse not to kiss again, even though you were dying to.

“Are you tired?” he asked, taking the last swig of his mud coffee and placing the cup on the dresser across from him.

“Kind of…” you replied, rubbing your thumb along the handle of your own mug, watching the cream surface at the top of your coffee in pretty swirls. “I just have a lot on my mind.”

“Like what?”

Damn it. You knew he was going to ask. He was always concerned about your well-being, far more than his own. This was his nature, doing the same thing with his brother and Cas. It never failed.

“I-I… uh,” you stuttered, unable to form words. Should you be honest or just outright lie for fear of rejection? Your heart was hammering in your chest now, the sound of your blood coursing through your veins pulsing in your ears. With shaking hands, you downed the last cup of your now cold coffee, swallowing hard.

Dean’s fingers took the ceramic mug out of your hands gently, and placed it on the dresser next to his own. You weren’t looking at him, but you could feel his emerald eyes staring at you with a piercing gaze; assessing you, trying to get into your head. Your stomach was doing flips like an acrobat at a local circus, and your palms were beginning to sweat.

He kneeled down in front of you, taking your clammy hand in his. They felt rough at the fingertips, but soft on the palms. You were starting to become more sober with every second now, but the booze still lingered on, the effects of your anxiety medication wearing off. However, when Dean squeezed your hand, you looked right into his disgustingly beautiful, jade eyes. You hadn’t had this much contact with him since the first time your lips met.

“Talk to me,” he demanded softly, his voice gruff and hoarse from yelling over the music at the bar. He rubbed his thumb over the top of your hand in a comforting, circular motion, and you swallowed hard again.

“I-…” you started, looking at the ugly wallpaper, watching his brow furrow in your peripheral. “I can’t.”

You bit your lip hard, almost drawing blood. Everything in your entire being wanted to tell him, but the fear of ultimate rejection defeated you.

“Why not?”

“Because I’m worried your feelings won’t be the same…”

You’d finally blurted it, your heart winning the fight over your brain. With eyes as large as saucers, you looked him right in his perfect face, waiting for the sting; for the blow that would shatter your heart into a million pieces.

“Try me…”

Dean squeezed your hand again, this time accompanied with a soft smile. The crinkles by his eyes that you loved so much began to show, and his freckles were extremely visible under the harsh lights of the motel room.

“We kissed.”

“I know,” he chuckled. “I was there.”

“Why haven’t we kissed since then?”

His brow crinkled together in a deeper v shape, cocking his head to the side slightly.

“I didn’t know you wanted to.”

It was your turn to widen your eyes and jerk your head back in surprise.

“Why the hell would I not want to?” you asked, utterly shocked.

“I don’t know!” Dean exclaimed, suddenly getting up off the floor and running his hands through his light brown locks. He needed a haircut. It was becoming long at the ends; so long it stood at attention whenever he messed with it. “I can’t read your mind, Y/N. I didn’t want to pressure you into anything you didn’t want to do.”

You just stared at him now, your eyes focused on the two buttons that were undone on his white shirt, just below collar bone. After all this time, had all of this been a mixup? Had you both felt the same way and were too afraid of saying anything? The thought of how much time had passed since you last kissed, felt like an eternity; an eternity when you both could have continued kissing, or maybe even something more…

“I’m an idiot,” you whispered, picking at your cuticles, still unable to meet his gaze. “A complete and total moron.” 

“Why do you say that?”

“Because all this time, I’ve been literally crazy about you. You have no idea how badly I wanted you to kiss me again, but I was too scared to--”

“Too scared to what?” he interrupted you, and it made your eyes flit quickly up to meet his. 

“Tell you how I felt. My fucking anxiety makes me crazy, makes me live inside my head…”

“And how do you feel?” he asked, sitting down on the bed next to you again, his hand once again taking your own. 

“I feel like I want to kiss you again, but I don’t know if you want to kiss me back.”

Before you could even breathe, Dean’s fingers were entwined in your hair, his teeth raking his bottom lip. He was looking you right in the eyes, your heart positively pounding in your chest. Goosebumps riddled your arms and legs, as his fingertips danced along your scalp, pulling you closer and closer. As if by magic, his lips touched your own again, sending sparks throughout your entire body. 

The kiss started out soft and innocent, your lips connecting over and over with each other’s, as if it was the first time they’d ever met. Soon enough, you felt Dean’s tongue press against your lips, wanting to come inside. You let him, and your tongues danced in unison. You’d swore you were still drunk, your body intoxicated by Dean’s mouth. This lasted for a while, until his lips moved to place soft kisses along your cheeks and neck. Low mewls escaped your mouth involuntarily, so mesmerized under the spell that was Dean Winchester. 

“Dean…” you whispered, as his mouth met your collarbone. “Are you sure this is what you want?”  
This prompted him to stop, and look up at you with intense eyes. His brow was furrowed again, and this time you reached out to trace the crinkles by his eyes with your fingers. 

“I have never wanted anything more in my entire life.”

He leaned forward to kiss you again, but you placed the palm of your hand on his chest. 

“I don’t know what we are, or what will happen after this but, just for tonight, I want you to know I love you. A-and not just… in a romantic way. I love all of you.” 

A small smile played on his lips, and you saw a twinkle in his eye. Dean was used to hookups, one night stands, and nothing ever amounting from them. Just to hear these words come out of your mouth were enough for him to scream from the mountains, and it was written all over your face. Why had you waited so long to tell him this? 

“What do you want me to do?” he asked, his fingers playing on the buttons of your shirt, waiting for permission. 

“Anything,” you replied breathlessly, tired of waiting. “Everything.”

Without any further questions, Dean took every article of clothing off your body and discarded it in a pile on a nearby chair. Not soon after, he rid himself of his own clothes and stook before you like a naked god, every muscle and vein exposed. He was simply stunning to look at, and it warmed your heart to know that his personality was just as beautiful. 

Dean helped you to lay back on the comforter, making sure you were comfortable. You had though this whole situation would be weird, but it felt so natural. He leaned over you and placed kisses from your neck down to your belly button, stopping just above your already aching sex. You could feel yourself throbbing, desperate to feel him touch you there. When he got between your legs and spread them wide, he whistled low in his throat and licked his perfect, pink lips. His eyes roamed over your entire body once more, making your skin hot. 

“You are everything I ever imagined you’d be,” he said, kissing your inner thighs. “And more.”

He didn’t say another word, and wrapped his lips around your clit. You arched your back and cried out, as he slipped one, thick finger inside you in succession. You moaned for him, let out all the built up tension you’d been storing since he last kissed you, whimpering his name when he licked you just right. 

“You taste just as good too,” he said, taking a break from his ministrations to look up at you, his face covered in your slick. As soon as his lips wrapped around your clit once more, you came so hard your vision went blurry. While you came down from your high, he kissed your stomach, watching it jump as you still rode out your orgasm. When you had calmed down, he kissed your mouth again, letting you taste your own juices. 

You were more than ready for him; ready to feel his hard, thick length fill you up to the brim. He pumped it with his hand and you watched him, your mouth wide open. He was bigger than you thought he’d be, but that didn’t scare you. It was perfect, and you spread your legs even wider, inviting him in. 

“Eager I see?” he joked, rubbing the head of his cock along your wet sex. 

“Y-yes,” you moaned, gripping the sheets each time the head passed over your sensitive bundle of nerves. “You have no idea.”

“Well, I don’t want to keep you waiting…” he replied, slowly easing his length inside you. 

It felt so good, every ridge and vein rubbing against your walls in the most delicious way. He started off with slow pumps, every thrust sending you closer and closer to orgasm again. But you held back, wanting to cum with him. The faces he made were so attractive; his teeth biting his lower lip, his tongue peeking out to wet it. Every moan that escaped his lips sent you into a downward spiral, knowing that it was you who were making those noises come from him. 

After some time, Dean couldn’t take going slow anymore. It wasn’t in his nature to be gentle, even though he did have a gentle side. To be honest, you wanted him to fuck you senseless. More than anything in the world. He locked eyes with you and you nodded slightly, and he began to pound you. With each forceful thrust, your body tensed up, your walls simply clenching around his cock like a vice. 

“D-Dean…” you stammered, unable to form words. “I’m going to… I can’t…”

“Cum with me,” he grunted, and you watched his eyes almost roll to the back of his head, felt his seed shoot up inside you, as you came around him just as intensely. 

As he came down from his own high, collapsed on your chest, you kissed every freckle you could reach from cheek to shoulder. His eyes were closed, his long lashes touching the tops of his cheeks. He was simply a gorgeous creature, so worthy of love; your love. 

You had thought he’d fallen asleep, your hands working in his hair, his back rising and falling as he tried to catch his breath. If you could stay here forever, you’d be happy. This right here was your heaven. 

“I love you…” he said against your skin, wrapping his strong arms around you and pulling you as close to him as he possibly could. “And not just tonight. I’ve loved you since the moment I laid eyes on your beautiful face, and I’ll love you forever.”  
As if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders, he fell in a deep sleep before you could even respond. With him still laying on your chest, you looked up at the ugly ceilings of your motel room and, for once, your anxiety was nowhere to be found. He felt the same way, and your heart and brain were finally satisfied, as you drifted off to sleep yourself.


End file.
